A Single Snowflake
by ChatNoirIsMiraculous
Summary: Since when has Simon cared about Baz? Since when has he been more than an enemy? Since when has their relationship gotten out of control? SINCE WHEN HAVE THEY HAD A RELATIONSHIP!
1. Chapter 1

Simon-

The silence surrounding Watford is eerie. Not even the merewolves are howling. The only thing to break the silence is my panting. The cold night is a sharp contrast to my sweaty body. My breath comes out in frozen clouds. The grass is still wet from being watered and my feet sink into the saturated earth. Blood trickles from my forehead, tracing a trail down my cheek and dripping off my chin.

A scream rips the silence and my heartbeat picks up. All I have to do is walk a few meters into the Great Hall.

Into safety.

Into Watford.

Into home.

But I can't, I won't. The scream cuts off and the silence resumes, even more unsettling than before. I have to go back for Baz, who's still locked in battle with the deadly Chimera. Baz- my enemy. He's hated me since first year. He tried to kill me. He almost did. And yet I turn around and run back into the woods towards Baz- my enemy, my nemesis.

Baz-

Bloody Simon Snow.

I can't ever win. Even if I would've succeeded tonight, I would've lost.

I'm firing spells at the Chimera with rapid fire. My arm bleeds from a gash the Chimera clawed at. I've tried to set the beast on fire but its hide is resistant. The fire slides off like water on oil.

Why am I fighting? I'll never win, never have Snow, never mean anything to my family... never have a purpose. My future holds only pain. Why am I still fighting?

I clench my jaw shut, cutting off a spell and let my wand drop onto the damp earth. A cool wind whips through my shirt, freezing my sweaty torso. The moon is full even though it's so late and I can plainly see the Chimera's face.

It looks confused for a moment. Then the Chimera begins to walk towards me slowly like a lioness, knowing it's already won.

Simon-

Roots snag on my shoes as I run. I run towards the sounds of labored breath and the occasional howl, sometimes human sometimes beastly- both come from Baz.

I finally reach the grove of trees. Baz's arm is gushing blood, dying the green moss a dark red. His black hair hangs tangled around his shoulders. Sweat has completely drenched his tattered and stained shirt. His wand lays next to his feet. The Chimera is stalking towards him and he does nothing to stop it. He stands with his jaw clenched, staring defiantly at the Chimera. What is he doing?!

"Baz!" I move towards him. He clenches his fists. I can feel my magic about to boil over. I'm about to go off. The Chimera looks up at me and growls.

I'm about to go off.

"Baz!" I run at him and the Chimera does the same.

Baz-

Simon bloody Snow. If I look at him I won't have the strength to do it. He yells my name again, he sounds closer this time, desperate too. The Chimera charges me and I can hear Simon doing the same.

Of course he came, to be a bloody hero. But he will die, even with his sword, he'll die fighting the Chimera alone. I pick up my wand turning my back towards the Chimera and face Simon instead.

Simon-

Baz looks at me, pleading with me. He doesn't look like my roommate. My roommate who sneers, is always perfectly put together and calls me Snow. Baz never looks so disgruntled, he never lets anything do that to him. I can see him now. The pain behind the sneer. The broken look in his eyes gives him away.

I continue to race towards him, blood pounding in my ears. I won't reach him before the Chimera. Magic is pouring off me in waves. I have to use it somehow, control it. I have to get the Chimera away from Baz.

" _Hit me with your best shot_!" God, I hate that spell, I feel like a prick casting it. It's a simple first year spell but still effective, especially now when my magic is full power.

The Chimera stops immediately and falls over, snapping it's attention away from Baz and towards me. It slowly picks itself up. I raise my sword. Out of the corner of my eye I see Baz move.

I look over at him. He's clutching his wand and pointing it straight at my chest.

"Baz?" A tear slides down his cheek. He mutters something and a black bubble begins to form around me, closing like the lens of a camera. Until everything is dark and the only sound is my panting once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope-

The last time I saw Simon was at dinner last night. Fifteen hours ago. He didn't come down for breakfast this morning. Simon _never_ skips a meal. Agatha keeps telling me to calm down, but I can't help worrying. It's Simon.

I scoop another spoonful of granola on my plate. Agatha's eating a strawberry yogurt bar. I'm pretty sure she has a stash of them under her bed. She's chewing on one now mindlessly as if Simon missing is just something that couldn't happen like her getting a pimple or losing all of her hair at once. If you didn't know her, you couldn't possibly tell how worried she was. She kept shifting in her seat and tapping her bar lightly against the table.

My third spoonful of granola made it halfway to my mouth until I dropped my spoon. The clatter made Agatha jump but she didn't look at me. I stand up and walk a few feet towards the door.

I turn back and look at her, "Well, are you coming or not?" I don't wait for a response as I walk towards the door, but I hear a second set of footsteps behind me.

Baz-

Everything is dark and I am cold. Is this what it feels like to be dead? Where's Simon? Is he dead? I feel like I'm dead.

Simon-

I can't breathe. A weight is sitting on my chest. Sobs rip from my body. I'm still trapped in the bubble of darkness, cut off from light, sound and Baz. Baz is... or was on the other side of the bubble with the Chimera. What's happened? I have to know what's happening? I have to know Baz is okay- my enemy, my roommate, my savior.

Agatha-

Penelope has almost tripped herself twelve times running through the woods like a mad woman. We've already checked the Catacombs, his room and all of the classes and halls. Penny really started freaking out when we found his room empty of him- and Baz.

I'm wearing leather combat boots and little burrs and pieces of grass snag at the laces. Penny heaves another breath, "SIMON!" She takes another staggering breath, "SIMON!" She's breathing hard and I'm worried she might pass out. Sweat is beading on my forehead. The morning air is cold but every once in awhile, a ray of sunshine will sneak through the trees and warm me.

I wipe my palms on my pants. Simon's not usually gone for this long. Maybe Penny was right, maybe he is in trouble.

Penelope-

We've been in the woods for an hour. I continue to call out for Simon, but Agatha keeps silent. She is the calm and I am the storm.

I was ready to try the east end of the woods until I saw a young sapling drenched in blood.

"Agatha-"

"I know Pen... I'm sure he's fine-" She chokes a bit.

We continue for another five minutes until I am almost blinded. I clap my hands over my eyes and Agatha does the same. A gigantic black bubble protrudes from the earth, the sun shining off of it.

Agatha-

Penny charges towards the bubble, her wand already out. " _Sticks and stones may break my bones_!" The bubble shatters like glass, the shards disappearing as they fall. Simon is laying on the ground curled up in a ball, crying. His clothes are bloody and he smells like dry sweat. Penny stares transfixed.

We both break out of the trance at the same time and run towards him. He grabs us both and cries even harder- and we let him.

Baz-

My head is pounding. I can't open my eyes but I already know where I am. I can smell the trees and the magical plants that grow in the woods behind my house. I take a deep breath.

My warm breath is a stark contrast to the cold, misty air. My eyelids are tinted a peach color, so it must be day. What's happened to me? What's happened to Snow?

"Baz?" Aunty Fiona's deep voice pierces the air. "Oh my god, Basilton!" I hear footsteps running towards me. Warm hands brush dew off of my cold cheeks.

"Can you hear me?" I try to respond but my voice isn't working- I can't even nod.

"Shit, hold on Basilton." She casts _up, up and away_ , lifting me into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon-

Penny tries to get me to talk to her but gives up after I shake my head and bury it in her shoulder. Every time she says his name the crying only intensifies. Agatha pulls away from the hug after a few minutes and sits next to us, rubbing my back awkwardly. Penny, however, never lets go and her grip never falters, if anything her grip only gets stronger.

Even after I stop crying she continues to sit there and hold me. My mouth is dry as bone and my lips have cracked and blood trickles out. She knows even if the tears have stopped, internally the battle rages just a fiercely as before.

Eventually we walk back to the castle. We've all missed our first few classes. The lunch bell tolls across the grounds. I need to see the Mage. Penny and Agatha want to come too- well Penny does and Agatha says she does but I can tell she'd rather go get lunch now that I've been taken care of.

The Mage's office always smells the same, like sage and dust. Neglected papers are skewed across his desk and some litter the floor. Books are roughly shoved in the shelf. Even though his office is empty the air still buzzes with activity. In all of my years at Watford, I have never once walked in and seen the Mage simply sitting in his chair doing paperwork as I suspect a headmaster would do.

Even when he is in his office he's always standing. The chair behind his desk has three inches of dust on the seat. I've been to this office many times. I walk up to the old cedar desk. A paper with a red wax seal on top catches my eye. I scan over the paper, then scan over it again shaking my head. Another dead spot has appeared, bigger than all of the others- on the Grimm-Pitch property.

I drop the paper and run out of the office.

Baz-

Bloody Simon Snow almost broke down my door. I was laying in my large four poster bed when Aunt Fiona walked by my door grumbling to herself. Once she reached my door she put an exasperated hand on her velvet clad hip, "Basil you have a visitor."

She stomped away without further explanation. I got up quickly ignoring the stiffness in my leg and back. I dressed in a stiff, collared shirt and black slacks. I quickly brushed my hair back, pushing it away from my eyes.

I walked down the stairs and almost blacked out all over again because Simon Snow was standing in the entryway looking at our family portrait, rocking back and forth on his heels. That was ten minutes ago... now I stand in the kitchen arguing with Fiona.

"Should we kill him?"

"Fiona," I sigh and shake my head, this is the fifth time we've gone over this, "no."

"But Basilton he's _soooo_ close!"

I pour the tea in two cups, then set them on saucers, "Fiona there will be a better time. We can't just kill Simon Snow in the dining room and claim it was an accident!"

"But-"

"Fiona No."

She grumbles but agrees, "I'll go to my bedroom then."

I sigh and carry the saucers out.

Simon-

I almost cried when I saw Baz. But I didn't because he is my enemy, and always will be. I still don't know why I raced down here in the first place. Or why I cared so much if he was dead or alive.

Baz seemed shocked too. He didn't even glare as he showed me to the dining room, his aunt hot on his heels.

Baz's been in there for a while. He said he would make tea. I've never made tea... I wouldn't know how long it takes but surely it doesn't take this long. I tap my foot unconsciously then stop once the table starts rattling.

His house is like a museum of silver. Silver dishes, silver spoons, silver frames, even silver lamp posts.

Baz walks out carrying two saucers and places one in front of me. He sits across from me and sighs, "Why did you come here Snow?" He looks healthy enough, although he sounds tired. His eyes are darker than usual and he looks slightly pale. A small scratch adorns his right cheek but he is otherwise unharmed.

"Baz the last time I saw you a Chimera was using your leg as a chew toy." He rolls his eyes at that, the prick. "Why did you save me?" His face is unreadable, I bet it's a family trait. He won't let me in. His grey eyes keep me on guard as if I'm the one who should be answering the question.

"I can't tell you that Snow." He gets up and gestures for me too as well. "Let's go to the library. I have something I need to ask you."


	4. Chapter 4

Baz-  
I'm very aware of Simon's eyes burning into the back of my head as I walk up the staircase. His footsteps fall heavily, I wonder if he's tired or hurt. I try not to care but I can't help it. I wasn't sure if my protective spell would last over him if I had died. He only has the cut from before on his forehead and a few scrapes on his arms.

We reach the library and I hold the door open for him. He stops before he enters and looks me in the eyes. I try to keep my glare in place and not fidget. He's so close, I can smell the blood and magic radiating off him. He's so utterly close. We stand like this, staring eachother down until I finally say, "Like what you see Snow?" He immediately flushes, ducking his head, golden curls swaying and walks into the room.

I smirk and close the door. The library is cold, but light filters through a large paned window. The sun glints off of Simon's hair, the corner of his lip curls up in a half smile and I almost faint. Simon stares at the array of shelves, "Could your family be any more stereotypical?" I shoot a glare in his direction and walk over to one of the desks we have towards the back. Snow doesn't follow me thank god. I don't know how much longer I can stand him being in my house.

Simon-

I plop down on one of the many loveseats. They're all a deep red velvet color. The ceiling is high and vaulted. There are lamps but otherwise no crystal chandelier. I'm slightly disappointed.

Baz comes back with a file in his hands. He places it in front of me and sits on the couch across from me. I hold it and look at him. He raises his eyebrows, "You're supposed to read it Snow." I glare at him then lower my eyes to the file. I open it and three pages blow out.

 _August 8_

 _I stopped by the orphanage again today. Simon still hasn't shown up. The headmistress was worried about the young boy. The last time they saw him they were trying to bathe him and he sparked like a plug. The no-mages are concerned. I continue to use a memory spell on them for the magic but that will only last so long._

 _There's something very peculiar about the child. He is by far the most magical child I have ever laid eyes on. Davy keeps trying to get a glimpse of him, I won't let him get close to the poor child. Every time he talks about him, Davy gets a mad glint in his eyes._

 _The headmistress told me that the Snow boy had gone missing during the middle of the day. He hasn't turned up. I'm worried about the boy. We checked all of his usual hiding places but to no avail._

 _Davy is outraged. He's looking for the boy with a mad fever, although I can't rule him out for taking the boy. I don't even know how he got word of the incident._

 _August 9_

 _Still no sign of the boy. Davy is in hysterics. Basil doesn't seem too happy that I'm not spending my time with him. The boy is powerful and I'm worried that the Humdrum may have taken him._  
 _August 10_  
 _We found the boy crossing traffic on Maple St. earlier today. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. He seems unharmed, at least for now. I dropped him off at the orphanage and then chatted with the headmistress for a while_. _She was just as concerned as I was about Simon. Whatever's going on I feel like Davy and the Humdrum are connected to it._

I lift my eyes from the handwritten entries. Baez's arms are crossed and he's wearing an odd expression, a guarded expression.

"Who?" I ask.

"My mother," his voice is tense and strained. His gaze is burning into me. I feel like I'll light as easily as flash paper. I lower my eyes to my lap.

"Well?"

"Well what Snow?" His tone has become harsh.

"You said-" I clear my throat, "y-you said you had a question for me."

Baz uncrosses his arms and leans on his knees. I look up and hold his eyes.

"Snow-" his eyes are fragile, this is the second time I've seen him like this. I don't like it, "my mother died only three days after she wrote this," he nods towards the papers. "I want to know what happened. I want to figure out who Davy is and find him, and the Humdrum... and I-" he scowls, running his fingers through his hair, showing off his widow's peak. He lowers his eyes, "I need your bloody help."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Penelope-

Once again Simon is missing. Well, at least this time he left a note. Not a very helpful one at that-

 _Pen, Ag-_

 _I went on a mission for the Mage, hope to see you soon._

 _-Simon_

Agatha thinks it's about Baz, even though I doubt the Mage would care if Baz fell off a cliff. I think the Mage is off his rocker sending Simon on a mission so soon after the Chimera incident.

I try writing a letter to Micah explaining what's going on but even I don't know so I give up. Thoughts of the Chimera battle, Baz's disappearance, Simon's mission and everything else are making it really hard to study for finals.

Agatha and I are sprawled atop the roots of a willow trying in vain to get our homework done. Agatha's biting her lip in concentration, her brow furrowed. Blonde wisps of hair fly into her face. The grounds are buzzing, merewolves splashing in the moat, students talking between classes, birds singing. I almost feel at ease, but I'm missing Simon.

Simon-

Baz won't look up at me, and quite frankly it's pissing me off. I'm shocked, I never thought I'd see the day where… I don't know something Basilton Grimm-Pitch (I should probably know my roommate's first name by now) would ask me for help.

He still hasn't told me what happened the knight of the Chimera. How could working with him be a good idea? My enemy for crying out loud! I don't even remember that day in the Orphanage and I feel like it's important so I agree to help him. Especially since the Humdrum may be involved.

He finally looks up at me, a few strands of ink black hair hanging in his eyes. He looks annoyed and relieved at the same time. The look sends a weird sensation in my stomach.

"Where do we start?" I ask.

Baz smirks like a madman then gets up without a word.

Baz-

I can't believe he agreed to this. I'm undeniably excited. I don't know how I've resisted either biting or kissing him every five seconds so far, let alone if I work with him. Actual communication with Snow. Crowley, I run a hand down my face, I don't know if I can do this.

Sleeping next to him for the past few years has been absolutely bloody painful- sharing glares instead of smiles.

I head back to the desk, grabbing another bundle of files and call Snow over.

Simon-

"Snow!" Baz's voice is muffled. When I turn the corner around a shelf I see why. He has a few files stuffed in his mouth, and a few balanced on his hip as he leans over sorting through a drawer full of them. His hair still hangs down in front of his face and his eyes are focused. My stomach drops and for some reason heat rises to my cheeks.

He looks over at me and hands me a few dozen files. He balances a few more on his hip then jerks his head back towards the loveseats, files still occupying his mouth. The light manila color of the outer folder is even darker than his pale skin.

He drops all of the papers he was holding, filling an entire loveseat.

"My mother kept records of everything," he looks down a small frown gracing his features. "This is only part of the archive. We should go through this first, since they're all around the timeframe and see if we can get a lead on Davy."

I nod my head stupidly and too much. I'm still trying to wipe the bloody blush off my face, "Okay, but Baz this could take awhile."

He turns to face me, looking defensive, "Well then we better get started Snow." He's challenging me. Trying to see if I will actually follow through on my word.

I grab a file and start reading he nods approvingly, a small smirk on his face. I can't help smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon-

I never noticed that Baz bites his lip when he reads. He has extremely sharp canines. I'm still convinced he's a vampire even if Penny thinks I'm crazy. He rests his head in one of his hands. His dark hair hangs down in waves.

UGHHHH! I'm freaking doing it again! I can't focus on the scrawled text when he's so close. I'm probably just paranoid after all of the times he's tried to kill me.

I force my eyes back to the text. This is my sixth file and I still haven't found anything Davy, Humdrum or me related. I glance up. Baz lets out a small sigh, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He looks up at me before I can avert my eyes.

He doesn't say anything, we just hold each other's gaze awkwardly. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Crowley! Why do I keep blushing?!

He rolls his eyes then stops, a dangerous look crossing his face. He winks, "Like what you see Snow?" I blush even harder. I roll my eyes and plant them firmly back on the paper in front of me.

Baz-

I can't believe I just did that. Crowley, what was I thinking! He blushed though... Simon bloody Snow blushed- is still blushing.

Simon-

Why am I still blushing!

Baz-

He looks frustrated, his eyebrows are scrunched up and he keeps tapping his foot. His magic isn't polluting the air though, so that's good. I've seen Simon go off a handful of times, most of them caused by me. It's scary as hell watching him go supernova. He's usually exhausted afterwards. I always have to fight the urge to go to him and hold him until he calms down.

I shake my head, I'm supposed to be focusing on my mother not Simon... I can take my mind off of Simon for five minutes right?

Wrong.

Simon-

About three hours in and no progress made, Baz's butler or maid or whatever she is walked in and asked us if we wanted to take our dinner upstairs.

I started to protest that I wasn't staying but Baz cut me off and told her to bring the food up.

"Baz?" I ask confused as to why he _wants_ me to stay.

"You promised you would help me." He gets up and takes more files back to their designated drawers, this time with labels on them on what they're about. "And you're going to help me and we can't take all of these to Watford so you're not leaving."

I'm pissed, "You can't make me stay here Baz!"

He whirls around, a deadly glint in his eyes, "Snow, I'm not keeping you here!" He spits out.

"You can bloody leave whenever you like but you will help me figure out what happened to my mother," his voice deflates a bit.

"Snow," he pauses and looks at me with so much pain, his gaze nearly breaks me alone. "I watched her die. I have to figure this out and I'm positive it's linked with the Humdrum so you _have_ to help me." Seeing Baz like this makes me uncomfortable and I can't help remembering the night of the Chimera.

I nod, "Okay, but I need a place to stay. Do you know of any cheap motels or hotels? I'm sure the Mage will pay for-"

"Oh shut up!" He cuts me off. "How bloody arrogant are you? You can stay here, we've slept in the same room for years, I'm not all that bothered by the fact that you'll be sleeping in my house!"

I feel flustered and slightly breathy at the same time, "Ugh, okay."

He smiles, "Let me show you to our room."

 _Our_ room?


	7. Chapter 7

Simon-

Baz leads me through a dark hallway until we reach an ebony door, stained a dark black color. His whole house is rather depressing color wise.

He reaches out towards the decorative silver knob but then stops. He stands stock still in front of the door as if petrified.

I lean down towards his face, "Baz?" I ask.

He covers my mouth with his cold pale hand. I start to raise my hand to move his out of the way but he raises a finger to his lips and points to his ear. _Listen_.

I nod and he removes his hand. I close my eyes and press my ear against the door. I don't hear anything unusual at first. Just the sound of an old grandfather clock. Then I hear the scratching of claws on glass.

Penelope-

I walk up to Mummer's House out of habit after dinner. I know they won't be there but I want to check something out.

I reach the stone wall and cast my spell to get in. I haven't told anyone what the spell is, not even Simon. Well, it's not because I don't trust Simon, it's just funny watching him try and figure it out. Thank God Baz has never caught me up here. He would immediately know I used _Alohamora._ I'm convinced Watford has a Harry Potter fetish. I can use any spell from those books and the castle immediately bends to my will.

I get to the stairs that lead up to Simon's room. Of course they have to be on the top level. I slowly heave myself up the stairs, one by one.

Simon is such a slob. His room is absolutely coated in crap. Simon really needs Baz to stay organized. I giggle at the thought of Baz walking into this crap bedroom in his posh suit with his mouth agape.

Geez, it's cold up here. I look around, the windows are open. Simon would _never_ leave the window's open. Having them open bothers his allergies. I look around at everything on the floor. There seems to be something everywhere. I can't see the floor boards. I'm even standing on one of Simon's uniform shirts.

I shift the shirt with the toe of my converse, revealing a long slash of naked wood on the otherwise polished floor.

Baz-

I heard it as soon as we got to the hallway, but I went up to the door just to check. Snow just groans and puts his hand on hip, summoning his sword. I raise my eyebrows at him. This must be routine for him, demons coming after the chosen one.

He moves his hand to the door knob where mine still hovers. They brush and it sends a chill down my spine. He puts his hand firmly on the knob and looks back up at me. He's so close, his breath moves my hair. His stunning blue eyes are so full of light. He's looking at me- completely at me. It feels as though he's looking at me for the first time.

I'm taller than him, always have been. He looks up at me and it takes a genuine effort not to close my eyes and lean into him. He holds up his other hand. He counts down from 3.

3

What's he doing?

2

Wait, what was happening?

1

 _Scratch scratch._ Oh _..._

Snow turns the knob and his sword pops into his hand all at once. A small ice demon stands in the middle of the room. I grab my wand from my belt and point it at the demon's chest. Ice demons don't look like much, but they're powerful.

The demon is a stout old man who looks like he could topple over any second. And trust me when I say short I mean short. He's probably two feet tall. He has a little white snowball in his hand. Even though his skin is extremely pale, he has entirely black eyes. The light from the broken window he must've shattered reflects off of his beady eyes. The drawers have long, deep scratches on them. His nails are long and yellow but look sharp.

He gives a small cackle. A ice demon should really be no problem for me. I'm a Pitch we deal with fire. I'm insanely good at summoning fire all things considered. How ever I've never fought a demon with a magic snowball.


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope-

The long pale scratch mark continues on the floor until I can't see it because it's covered by some of Simon's crap. I shove his clothes out of the way. The mark makes a circle that goes around both beds. There might be more so I grab all of the stuff on the floor and shove it out the door, into the hall.

Once I move everything away, I'm able to see the marks very clearly. The circle surrounds two letters; HD.

The Humdrum...

Simon-

Yay, what a life being the chosen one. Just the occasional demon attack. I've fought Ice demons before but I'll admit the snowball is new. Baz lights a small fire in his palm, which surprises me given that he is very flammable.

The demon throws the snowball at my feet and it bounces off my toe. Ice spreads all around my feet until I'm cemented to the floor in a sheet of ice. Baz casts a spell I don't know at the demon, but he just slides away. Another snowball reappears in his hand. Baz casts a melting spell on my feet, then he runs towards the demon, casting _I set fire to the rain_. The demon shrieks in anger and starts to steam a bit but nothing much happens.

I can't feel my feet. The ice is turning into mist but very slowly. _BANG!_ I look up and see Baz on the floor with the remains of a snowball on his shirt.

He swears and picks himself up. His hair is hanging in his face. He stuffs his wand into his belt and summons fire to both palms. His hands ablaze, shooting fireballs at the demon. I'm worried the room will catch fire but the fire always fizzles out.

My feet have almost thawed when I hear Baz cry out in pain.

Baz-

The little devil got behind me somehow. I scream as an icicle goes through my bicep. The little demon laughs at my pain and throws another snowball at me knocking me onto my arm. I grunt and grit my teeth. Blood is seeping onto the floor. Out of the corner I see Snow charge the ice demon. It didn't have a chance. Snow drives his blade straight through him.

Simon-

White hot rage settles over me. I might have even stabbed the thing again if it hadn't dissipated.

Baz is on the floor still, clutching his arm. His eyes are open in shock. I scrunch my eyebrows, confused as to why he's giving me that look.

Baz-

Snow's clear blue eyes got dark just as fast as a clear blue sky when a storm hits. I wasn't surprised he killed the demon. We've both killed them before. I'm shocked by the look on his face when he saw me hit the ground- it was almost protective.

Snow walks over to me, taking his shirt off as he does. I almost die, and not from blood loss.

"Crowley Baz," he grabs my arm and wraps his shirt around it. His shirt, which used to be white is now dark crimson. "This'll have to do for now. Do you have a first aid kit?"

I nod, "Bathroom cabinet." It comes out hoarse and he looks worried.

I realize I'm laying in a puddle of my blood so I stand up and follow him into the bathroom. I can hear muffled swearing as I approach the door. Snow has his head in the medicine cabinet and can't seem to find the kit. I walk up to him and he doesn't notice. I lean over him and using my good arm, point it out over his shoulder.

"There," I say against his neck. He shudders. He places the kit on the counter top and shifts slightly. I haven't moved away, we're still so close.

"Sit." He says.

"What?"

He gestures at the counter halfheartedly and stares at his shoes. I nod and sit on the counter top facing him. His face is beet red, probably from the fatigue of the fight. He won't look me in the eyes. He opens the first aid kit and gets to work. I watch him as he does.

His brow furrows in concentration and he bites his soft pink lips slightly. Every time he touches me electricity courses through my skin. Once he's finished and my bicep is covered in white bandages, he finally looks at me- really looks at me.

His hands are still on my arms and he makes no action to move them. The bathroom is beginning to feel cramped. And hot.

Simon-

I didn't realize we were leaning towards each other until our foreheads touched. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. His eyes are closed. We sit there letting our foreheads touch for a few minutes. How bizarre is this? Resting foreheads after bandaging up my mortal enemy!? Even stranger are the tears pooling down my cheeks.

"Baz," I say and he opens his eyes slowly, tauntingly. He frowns when he sees the tears, "You could've died."

"It's not the first time I've almost died in your presence Snow. I'm sure you remember the dragon, the banshee, the gremlin and lets not forget the Chimera!" I try to growl at him but I just hiccup.

He moves his forehead away and I almost reach out to him. To drag him closer. He's right of course, I've almost seen him die too many times to count. I don't know why today shook me so much.

"Snow," he grabs my chin. "Look at me."

I raise my blue eyes to his grey ones. "I'm okay," His breath ghosts my cheek and electricity shoots through me. "You saved me." His hair has fallen into his face and I push it behind his ear. Then I mentally scold myself for being weird. This whole thing is weird. I shouldn't have agreed to help my enemy, I shouldn't have saved him, I shouldn't have bandaged him up and I certainly shouldn't want to kiss him as bad as I do right now.

Luckily I don't have to make the decision. Baz leans in to me and I close my eyes. His lips brush against my own and I feel alive. I'm hyper aware of everything. His touch, his breath, him... His lips retreat.

And I surprise myself as I chase them. I push my lips into his and smile through the kiss. He's smiling too. Our lips move together and I move my hands up to his ridiculous hair and he moves his arms around my neck.

Baz-

 _Finally._


	9. Chapter 9

Baz-

Finally, Simon Snow is kissing me. But bloody hell, he's not just kissing me he's full on attacking my mouth. I wonder how long he's wanted this.

He parts his lips from mine for a second, his hot breath fans across my freshly kissed lips. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My cheeks are flushed and my lips are rosy. All of my blood must be in my face. I feel awake and for the first time in years- alive.

Penelope-

This is not good. I have to go find someone. I run from the tower, thoughts of Simon rushing through my head. He said he was on a mission for the Mage. Most likely he's alone, totally unaware that Humdrum is hunting for him. How the bloody hell did the Humdrum get into Watford in the first place?!

The Mage probably isn't in his study but I have to check anyways. He always has a way of keeping touch with Simon on his missions.

I run across the commons, my black, wedged buckle shoes squish into the grass. Students stare after me. I see Baz's group to my left, he's not with them. Oh god, I run even faster, if Baz isn't with them that means trouble.

I burst into the Mage's office. He's here to my surprise, pacing back and forth in front of his desk. I think if he would've been sitting I would've had a heart attack. He glances up at me but doesn't stop pacing, he just slows down, like he's preparing to brake.

"Sir," I start, slightly out of breath, "Simon, he said he was on a mission for you-" at this the Mage's brow creases, "-he's in terrible danger Sir," I gasp for air, "the Humdrum has been inside Watford!"

"Simon's not on a mission for me," the Mage says and my stomach drops to the floor.

Simon-

I can't believe I just kissed Baz! A voice inside me whispers, ' _I can't believe it took you that long to kiss Baz_ '. Bloody hell, what's happening to me! I open my eyes and look up at his. He's taller than me sitting on the counter top. His are open, looking down at me.

His normally bored, grey eyes are shining and bright. I never thought grey could be so bright. He smirks at me. I'm a bomb, ready to explode with energy.

"Simon?" His voice is low and coarse. I smile, he said my name. Baz brings his hand to my cheek, I turn my head and kiss it. I can't keep myself off of him, he's addicting.

"Simon? What just happened?" He's breathless, I keep peppering his hand in kisses. He closes his eyes and scrunches his brow, like he's trying to concentrate.

I step back from him, letting his hand fall, "You called me Simon." I smile.

He slowly opens his eyes then promptly rolls them. "I did not."

This only makes me smile more. After years the git won't even admit to it, "Yes, yes you did."

Baz sighs and hops off the counter top, "Would you wipe that smug smile off your face?"He walks around me to the door and looks back at me, "C'mmon Snow, we've got to get you changed." I look down at my shirt and see he's right. I'm drenched in his blood.

Baz-

I really need to drink. My head is starting to pound and my vision is fuzzy. I think it's partially Snow's bloody fault. I lead him through the trashed room, across the hall to my bedroom. His jaw drops as he looks around my room.

I just head to my closet and open the door. Simon steps up behind me and laughs. I turn to him and give him a questioning look.

"I was expecting more black suits and dress shirts not jeans and t-shirts, " he laughs.

Most of my closet is filled with rather dark formal clothes. "Blimey Snow! Call the royal guard! The queen must be alerted immediately that I own a pair of jeans!" I mock.

His smile drops and an all too familiar glare makes its way to his face, "You can't hold it back for more than five seconds can you? Even after you snogged me?"

I turn back to the closet, "I don't know what you're talking about Snow. And I didn't snog you." I smile, "You snogged me."


	10. Chapter 10

Baz-

I finish off my deer, feeling full and a lot warmer than before. I head back to the mansion, passing the spot where Fiona found me, I purposefully avert my eyes.

When I open my door Simon is standing next to my bed in my pinstriped pajamas. My recent feeding doesn't help my blush in the slightest.

Simon awkwardly scratches his neck, "So are we going to talk about this or not?"

I sigh walking past him to my dresser, riffling around in a drawer, "Talk about what Snow," I drawl.

He groans frustratedly, "You can't just pretend that didn't happen."

"I can if you stop bringing it up." He glares at me for that.

"So do you want to sleep in the loft or-"

"Baz," he cuts me off.

"You would be fine on the coach though-"

"Baz!" He walks so he's standing in front of me. He's frustrated, I always make him frustrated.

My chest aches for him. I can't be close to him though. Not after everything we've done to each other. There's no way he wants me back. It's best to forget.

He takes a step closer. I draw myself up as tall as I can. I'm taller, he hates it.

"Baz," he whispers. "You can't ignore me. Please."

My heart breaks at his sincerity, "Snow?"

"I don't know how long I needed that," he steps closer so that our toes are almost touching. "And I don't know what this means," I roll my eyes, "But I know that I have to be with you like this. You can't shut me out."

"Snow-" I start but damn Snow cuts me off again.

"No, and I know you need it too, especially if you want me to help you." His hand is on my chest. Just above my heart.

Snow is here. Right in front of me. Breathing. Touching me. Asking me with his eyes. He's here for me.

The feelings I've pushed back for years are starting to break free. I feel my walls going down. and it's all because of him. With his gorgeous blue eyes, pleading with me.

I put my hand over his, pressing it closer to my chest.

"Snow?" I ask.

He nods, determination etched across every feature of his face.

"Do you feel that?"

He looks confused, Simon Snow always confused. "What?"

"Can you feel my heart?"

I closes his eyes to concentrate, "Faintly." He finally says.

"That's because I'm not human Snow, you were bloody right." I'm getting frustrated, I don't want to be frustrated, "Snow you never should've come here." I'm crying now. "This is all my burden not yours."

He glares defiantly at me, "Baz shut up, I will help you, I will I promise. Why are you so hell bent on shutting me out?!"

"Because Simon!" I'm yelling, "I've loved you for years, you can't get hurt because of me!" Simon's eyes widen, "And even if you were to ever love me I will be willing to die avenging my mother. I will die at your bloody hand one day Snow, at the hand of the chosen one."

"Baz," Simon growls as he forcefully pulls my face to his. He's crying too, "I love you, you twat."

He presses his lips firmly to mine, the salt of our tears makes it's way to my mouth. Simon grips the back of my head, leading the whole thing. I wrap my arms around his torso and hold on to him. He's my anchor.

Simon-

Baz tastes so good. I nibble on his bottom lip and he moans. I smile, encouraged and do it again to the same affect. I tug on his hair, balling it up in my hands, trying to chase his lips as he leans back, teasing me.

Baz walks backwards and I follow him, never letting him out of my reach. We fall into the bed when Baz's knees hit the back of his base board.

Baz is below me, his eyes watery but the tears are almost gone. "Simon?"

I caress his cheek, "Baz." I affirm. And he raises his mouth, kissing me just as fiercely as I had kissed him.

Baz, my enemy, my love. My addiction. My savior from the darkness. Mine.


End file.
